Christmas In London
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: HellsingxInuyasha SesshoumaruxKagomexAlucard It's Christmas in the Hellsing Manor! What do you get a sexy 500plus vampire and sexy taiyoukai? Dedicated to Shiori Abarai Sohma.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Hellsing.

**Summary:** It's Christmas in the Hellsing household. What do you get a 500+ vampire?

**Rating:** M.

**Pairing: **SesshoumaruKagome/Alucard

**Dedicated:** Shiori Abarai-Sohma for being an awesome reviewer.

* * *

A woman sat at a bay window staring outside and into the cold wintry night. The moon was full and it accentuated the paleness of the woman's skin and the angelic sharpness of her facial features. Her long silky black blue highlighted hair was glowing softly basked in the glow; slightly wavy and reaching the small of her back. Her bluish red eyes scanning the darkness as she sipped at a cup of what appeared to be red wine. It seemed to stain the blood red lips but the color was natural. 

Not a drop of the wine spilt onto the black and red corset that showed off the feminine curves and just the tips of her pale breasts. Her long milky white legs were tucked to her side, covered in a small black mini skirt, just like her master liked it. The woman smirked revealing pearly white teeth and small dainty fangs.

Downing whatever was in the glass; she stood from the window and placed the empty cup on a table. She pulled on a pale of small black heels and skipped past the kitchen. To the only occupant in there she popped my head and smiled.

"Bye, Walter! I'm going Christmas shopping!" she smiled to the aged house keeper known as the "Angel of Death".

"Have fun, Lady Kagome!" he called back, taking a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. She stopped for a moment as she felt a dark presence fill the kitchen. It quickly disappeared as soon as it came though and silence filled the room. "I thought I made twent-four cookies...there are only twenty-three. Maybe I miscounted."

She chuckled and left, knowing exactly how the cookie managed to diasppear. Grabbing a light black jacket she walked leisurely through the snow, giggling at how much fun the snow was. She pulled a list from her jacket pocket and sighed at the list of presents.

_Walter: new weapon material _

_Integra: those really exspensive cigars_

_Pip: a lifetime subscription to Playboy Magazine_

_Seras: $300 gift card to that really skimpy goth store on King's Avenue_

_Alucard: What do you get a 500+ vampire for Christmas?_

_Lord of all things Fluffy: A Book on Torture_

_Inuyasha: yearly supply of Maruchan ramen_

_Shippo: NO CANDY!!! Ooooo!! I know...a new book on demonic illusions!!_

_Kikyo: new bow._

_Kouga: A book on how to treat a woman!_

_Ayame: that new BOA CD_

_Kirara: Cat nip_

_Jaken: bath soap_

The first place to start would be the bookstore to get Ayame's, Kouga's, Shippo's, Pip's, and Fluffy-chan's books. Walking through the beautifully lit city she hurried to a bookstore and smiled. The owner was a phoenix demon and had all sorts of things from books to movies and music to magical items. She was a very sweet woman that appeared to be in her thirties but she was realy a thousand years old. She saw Kagome and smiled.

"Kagome!" she called happily as Kagome walked to the counter. "Here is the proof of payment for the Playboy's and here are the books you called in for. The CD came in the mail today. I'll just tally up your total and let you be off!"

"Thanks so much, Kelly." Kagome laughed.

"Your total will be $185.26." she giggled. "The book on illusions is very old and exspensive."

"This kid better appreciate it." she muttered, digging out her wallet and paying with a crisp hundred. Kelly gave her the change and packaged everything in a brown paper bag. "Thanks Kelly!"

"You're welcome! We'll go have tea after Christmas!" the phoenix smiled. "Oh! And say hello to that sexy Master of yours!"

She nodded with a smile and went to a pet store a couple of blocks away, walking past jubilent people. Some were singoing carols, others walking around drunk. Some gave Kagome leering stares and cat calls but she ignored it. They would get what was coming to them. As if on cue...several screams and curses filled the night...causing Kagome to smirk, knowing something came from the shadows to scare the crap out of them.

Entering the pet store she grabbed several bags of catnip and a couple of toys. She paid for her items and left with anothe large bag. With a little more than a few cat toys. Kikyo's bow was made from scratch and the arrows as well. Those were at home already wrapped and ready for Christmas. The Shikon had given Kikyo a new soul after the final battle before coming to rest with Kagome's heart. There was no ill will between the two...only a sisterly bond.

As Kagome walked, she passed a jewelery store. In the window was a beautiful silk black choker with a red ruby teardrop jewel. It was gorgeous but she needed to continue shopping. Swiftly walking a few more blocks, Kagome came across that goth store that Seras loved. Maybe this gift could possibly patch things up between the two girls.The store was titled, 'Siren'. (A/N: I believe that is a real store in Canada and I don't own it). Walking into the store that smelled greatly of death, she walked to the front desk.

'How do you mimic the smell of death?' Kagome silently wondered.

"Can I help you, sexy?" an attractive male from behind the register smiled. The man was cute...for a snack. Long black hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, pale skin. Sexy...much like Rip Van Winkle in male form.

"Yeah. I need a three hundred dollar gift card." Kagome asnwered with an alluring smile, flashing the fangs in her mouth.She pulled out three hundreds and handed them over. The guy rang it up and handed her black card that said 'Siren'.

"You need any thing _else?_" he asked, emphisizing else. Kagome pouted and shook her head.

"Sorry, babe." she smirked. "I'm taken and the one who owns me is very posessive."

She skipped out of the shop and walked around for roughly thirty minutes, laughing as screams filled the knight, scaring those of what lies in the darkness. Soon Kagome came upon a large mansion and jumped over the wrought iron gate. She walked up to the front door and pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door. Walking inside the elaborate and delicatly furnished mansion, she wandered around and to a study.

Sitting at a desk in front of a fire was a man with long silver hair and gold eyes, wearing a white silk robe. He was pouring over documents and looked up just as she entered the room, his cold eyes scanning her form quickly before leaning back in his chair.

"What brings you to my home, Kagome?" his cold voice boomed in the large office. "Where's your lap dog?"

"I need a pack of your cigars and to raid the store house. As for my lap dog...he's following my every mov and torturing the psychos that look at me." she chirped cherrfully.

"Hmmm." he hummed and grabbed a brand new box of cigars and tossed them to the girl who deftly caught the box and placed them in a bag. "Why do you need to raid the store house?"

"I need demon bones for Walter so he can make weapons."

"Have fun." he smirked before turning to his work.

"You're coming on Wednseday, right? Bright and early? Right, Fluffy?" she asked nervously.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards her. As he walked a dark blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead and magenta stripes formed on his arisocratic cheek bones and on his eyelids as well. At that moment, the "Killing Perfection" did not look so fluffy as he pinned her against the door, towering over her 5'2" frame by a foot. He brushed his lips across her lips and pulled away with a breath taking smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, love." he walked away and sat his desk. "Now go."

Kagome left and went to get the bones she needed.

* * *

Inside the Office: 

"So what are we going to do?" Sesshoumaru asked softly as a man in a long red leather trench coat walked from the shadows.

He wore brown boots, a grey suit with a white shirt underneathe, white gloves with strange writings on them, and a red ribbon tired in a loose bow around his neck. His eyes were red and his hair was pitch black. Everything about him screamed sexy in a dark and seductive way. He smirked showing off large fangs and laughed darkly.

"We continue with the plan." he spoke. His voice a rumblig purr that was dark and beautiful.

"Yes, of course, Alucard. You're right." Sesshoumaru smirked before looking to the vampire with a frown. "You have cookie crumbs on your upper lip."

* * *

Christmas Morning at the Hellsing Mansion Kagome's POV: 

Everyone was here...in their pajams. Integra, Walter, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Alucard, Shippo, Seras, Pip, and Kirara. Most were dressed modestly except Alucard and Sesshoumaru. Both wore silk pajama bottoms, on black the other white...I'll leave it to you to guess who wore which. They wore nothing else...bearing their well toned upper bodies to the world. Then there was myself...in a black silk thin strapped theigh length night gown.

Sesshoumaru's hair was nice and silky whereas Alucards was in a usual messy sexy disarray. I was sandwiched between the two sexy devils and sighed. Alucards arm was currently behind my head and Sesshoumaru's was currently resting on my theigh. Shippo jumped up and down as he opened the present I gave him.

"I love magic, yes I do, I love magic, how about you?!" he sang as he skipped to me. He pecked me on the cheek and I laughed. He wore green flannel pajamas and his long red hair was in a bun, turquoise eyes glistening happily. Although taller than me by a foot, he was still my baby. "Thanks, Kaa-san."

"You're welcome."

Integra lit up a cigar and smiled at me. Kikyo had tears in her eyes when she opened my present. Kirara mewed happily when she recieved her colorfully decorated bag and Kouga nad Ayame thanked me happily. Pip skipped around the room happily when I showed me what he was given and Walter smiled politely and happily. Jaken sniffed daintly at the soup and turned away with a blush, causing several roars of laughter from Kouga and Inuyasha. Seras smiled softly at my gift and hugged me.

It was a shock because there was alot of animosity between us, reguarding our master. It was well known that Alucard preferred me to the other vampire. It was also well known that I had feelings for the Killing Perfection and The No Life King, and they held some affection for me.

"Hey wench! Where's my gift?!" Inuyasha pouted. The doorbell rang and I smilled.

"Outside." I giggled. He grumbled and walked to open the door. Everyone waited and laughed quietly.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" was all that was heard. Inuyasha ran back, his white puppy ears perked straight into the air. He hugged me and kissed me several times on the cheek, heedless of the warming growls that were being emitted from the two males beside me. "She gut me a truck load of ramen!!" he yelled before running back to the door.

I recieved everything I wanted. The Yu Yu Hakusho complete collection, several CD's, a few books, candy (courtesy of Shippo whom owns a multi-million candy corporation turns out he invented Snickers), and then both Sesshoumaru and Alucard stood.

"We're going to go and give Kagome our present." Alucard said with a dark chuckle. Some of my friends looked at the men with a knowing glint as they pulled me to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Why are we going upstairs?" I asked suspiciously as Sesshoumaru took my right hand and Alucard my left.

"So they won't hear your screams." Sesshoumaru murmured absently causing me to look at him sharply.

We walked into a room bare of everything but a king sized black silk bed. (A/N: I like SILK!!!) Alucard and Sesshoumaru sat me down on the bed and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and something was placed around my neck and around my wrist.

"Open your eyes." Alucard whispered huskily into my ear.

In front of me was a mirror and around my neck was the necklace I was admiring in the shop. Around my wrist was a matching bracelet. Tears clouded my vivion and as I was about to thank them, Alucard kissed me on the lips. His kiss was rough and demanding, filled with his scent of cinnamin. He pulled away and Sess kissed me next, softly tenderly and he tasted of vanilla.

"The best thing you could give us, Kagome..." Sesshoumaru began.

"Is the answer of yes..."Alucard finished and trailed before they continued together.

"To being our mate." I threw myself at them and kissed them both for all I was worth, saying yes over and over. The presents that I had planned to give them...were left downstairs and unopened. I laughed and then not moments after, I realized what kind of screaming I was going to be doing.

* * *

That Night: 

"I love you, Sesshoumaru, Alucard. Merry Christmas." I whispered, sandwiched netween godlike creatures of unnatural beauty, touching one mark on my neck with a small black dog tattoo and another on my shoulder with a crescent moon tattoo. Two marks telling the world who I belonged to.

"I love, Kagome. Merry Christmas." Alucard whispered followed by Sesshoumaru.

"Ashiteru. Merry Christmas." esshoumaru whispered.

* * *

KYN: Did you like it?! I loved it! 

Alucard: It was terrible.

KYN: I didn't ask you!

Alucard: So?

KYN: That's it! No blood for you!

Alucard: -_sigh-_ Please review.

Youko Kurama: Dedicated to Shiori Abarai-Sohma.

KYN: You aren't in this story!

Youko: So? I'm sexy. That's all that matters.


End file.
